Final Retribution
by Doc Reid
Summary: Two mysterious men arrive in Dodge - both looking like they are after someone, but who is it? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Doc pursed his lips before swiping his left hand across his moustache, "Oh, come on Burke! How long do I have to stand here?" he said as his patience waning, "you said there was a parcel here so how could it be missing with all this paperwork you keep harping about?"

Nathan Burke looked back over his shoulder as he ferreted through the stacks of boxes and parcels that awaited pick up, "I know Doc, but just bare with me a moment. I had to rearrange the storage yesterday to accommodate tomorrow's shipment. I know I put the box somewhere," Burke tried to explain but by the look on the doctor's face, it was doing little to help his situation.

Doc leaned onto the clerk's counter and watched, "I sure hope it wasn't perishable..." He said dryly.

"Funny, Doc. Really funny!" Burke continued further into the stack, "Do you know how difficult it is to keep track of all this inventory and people's parcels?" He grumbles as he finally found the package for Doc Adams. Burke pulled himself from the stacks and presented the town's physician with the rectangular box wrapped in brown paper, "You see, I told you it wasn't that big," he smiled weakly.

"Humph," was all Doc could muster as he looked at the small parcel and back at the clerk, "Good think I keep better track of my patients than you do of your stock. I could just hear it now, everyone whining about one thing or another..."

Burke's mouth fell open as ht was trying to think of something to say in defence, but nothing came as he watched Doc leave the freight office. Finally Burke spoke, "Dang! He did it again! He always has the last word..." he shook his head.

Doc tucked his regular mail under his arm as he walked up the street. He squinted at the label on the small parcel he held in his hands as he rotated it, "It's a liquid..." he mused to himself. Just as he stepped up to the boardwalk just down from the General Store, a rider on a tall black horse passed by. Doc took notice and watched the young man who was dress in fine clothes and rode smart - not your average cowboy.

The young man rode toward the livery and stepped down from his horse and adjusted his saddle. Doc continued to watch for there was something eerily familiar about the man but he couldn't put his finger on it. The hairs on the back of town doctor's neck stood which also caused him to take notice - he couldn't say whether the man was in town for gambling or for some other reason.

Doc slowly walked backward for a bit as he continued to watch the man when he bumped into Festus, "Doc, watch where yer going!" the hill man squawked as he was almost bowled over by the physician.

"Me? Why, I know where I'm going! You are the one that otta watch out for folks...you and your two left feet!" Doc tried to cover his actions.

"Not this time Doc," Festus warned, "You backed into me cause yer looking down the street at something..."

"I was not! I don't do such things," Doc tried to sidestep Festus.

"Not this time Doc. You had yer eyeballs on something and not yer feet..." Festus wagged his finger at the doctor, "In fact you look like you saw a spook."

"I do not. I just saw a fella who looked like he might be here on some serious business. In fact I'm going to even tell Matt about him, because he looks to be the sort that might be a hired gun or something. What do you think of that?" Doc barked.

Festus set the bushel of turnips down that he was helping to unload, "What fella?" he looked down the street showing concern for what Doc was saying.

"The one right out in front of the livery stable. He's wearing black..." Doc thumbed over his shoulder.

Festus peered passed his friend, "I don't see anyone out front of the livery stable Doc."

"What do you mean? He was just there adjusting his saddle, "Doc said as he turned just as small buggy pulled up to the very spot he watched the man with his horse. Doc turned to Festus who was now looking at Doc like he kittens crawling out his ears, "You sure you're all right, Doc?"

Doc made a face and ran his hand across his moustache, "Yes...now excuse me," he grumped as he left walking toward the Long Branch Saloon.

"Wall ya don't have ta be a grump-head about it!" Festus bellowed after his friend who shot a glaring glance over his shoulder. Festus made a grimacing face and chose not to say another word to the doctor all day, "Some people gist otta stay to themselves some days," he shook his head and went on about his business helping Jonas at the General Store.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc peered over the swing doors of the Long Branch in hopes that Kitty wasn't too busy with customers. In fact the opposite was more the fact as there was hardly a soul in the place. Doc quickly checked his watch and realized why - it was only just after ten in the morning, "Heavens! I can't even seem to tell the time today," he muttered to himself as he pushed through the doors and stepped down to the main floor. With a swipe of his right hand he brushed his moustache as walked toward the long dark wooden bar, "Good morning Sam," he smiled.

"Well good morning to you too, Doc," Sam's smiles always seem to crease every inch of his weathered face. Doc smiled back and looked down the bar at Kitty who was leaning over the end looking at her books. Doc set his hand on the bar and walked toward his dear friend sliding his hand along the way as he often did.

"Last time you did that you got a sliver," Kitty looked from under her thick eyelashes with a mischievous smile on her face as she watched Doc pull his hand back quickly. She chuckled at her old friend's expense.

"Pshaw," was all Doc could say as he nestled in next to Kitty. "Are you trying to cook the books?" he said as he waved his hand around the empty saloon. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Well you sure are in fine form this morning!" Kitty's eyebrows rose up to her red curley bangs.

"You would be too if you ran into Festus first thing," Doc grumbled.

"What did Festus do now?" Kitty closed her book and crossed her arms on the bar.

"I think he needs his eyes tested. I was some fella ride into town and he looked like he meant business. I even saw him at the livery. Festus didn't see anyone at all. It was strange, I must admit..." Doc frowned as he was now doubting himself.

"Well, maybe this fella went into the livery," Kitty offered.

"Maybe. The strangest about him though, was as if I have seen him somewhere before..." Doc's face was slightly twisted in thought.

"Well, you do spend a lot of time with Matt at the jail. Maybe you've seen his wanted poster..." Kitty offered.

Doc scratched his ear, "Yeah, that must be it. I wanted to tall Matt about him anyway. He sure looked like he had someone in mind."

Kitty smiled, "Maybe you need to take your mind off of him for a spell," she said as she stepped behind the bar, "would you like a coffee?"

Doc nodded and then remembered the package he was carrying around, "oh, and I have to show you this..." he set it down on the bar and waited for Kitty to return. Kitty set down a blue and white mug and then filled it with steaming hot coffee, "So what is it, Doc?" she watched him unwrap the package.

"This, Miss Kitty Russell, is a trial sample of Lydia E. Pinkham's Vegetable Compound." Doc mused as he looked the bottle over.

"What on earth is that?" Kitty looked up to Doc.

"I'm surprised you haven't read about it," Doc teased, "after all it's a women's tonic with written testimonials and all!"

Kitty made a face, "A woman's tonic?!"

Doc nodded and sat the bottle of dark liquid on the bar as he retrieved his eyeglasses. Now, even Sam was interested in this tonic, "What's does it do, Doc?"

Doc pulled the arms of his glasses over his ear nd then picked up the bottle and adjusted it so he could read the blue and yellow paper label, "It seems like it will cure just about everything a woman has wrong with her..." he said as he looked over his glasses.

"I can well imagine what that is made of..." Kitty made a funny face and chuckled, "maybe I can hock it in here as a hangover cure..." she rolled her eyes as she picked up the bottle to read it. Sam and Doc both snickered but that was short lived when Doc saw the mystery man he'd seen before, at the door.

Both Kitty and Sam were reading the ingredients and not paying attention to Doc who studied the man at the saloon doorway. The tall man glared back with not emotion on his face at all. Doc swallowed, "Kitty..." he looked away to get Kitty's attention, "that fellow is at the door..." Kitty looked up to Doc and then to the door but the only person there was Matt, "Doc...that is Matt," she said unamused as Doc looked back to the door, "are you all right?"

Doc looked back to the door and sighed, "I'm beginning to think not," he looked down at his coffee and decided that he no longer wanted it.

"I'll get something to help," Kitty made a face at Sam who was now looking over to the door and watching Matt saunter to the bar next to Doc.

Matt leaned forward and adjusted his hat back on his head, "You okay Doc? You look like you've seen a ghost! Maybe some of that stuff will help you," he pointed to the Lydia Pinkham bottle and chuckled while smiling at Kitty and Sam who made faces trying not to get Doc's dander up.

Doc shot a glance up to Matt, "Very funny Matt," he grumbled then returned his eyes to the door. Matt returned his look to Kitty who slid a glass of whiskey over to Doc, "Don't ask me, he's been like this all morning," Kitty then looked to the door to see if anyone was there. She could only shrug for there was no one out on the boardwalk that wasn't normally there - the same town folks going on about their daily business.

Matt looked at Doc and then to the doorway as well. He knew something was bothering his friend but he wasn't going to push the issue right at that moment. He was going to let Doc settle down for a bit and let him initiate the conversation - especially if it bothered the physician as much as it seemed to have.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus fussed with the tin coffee pot and finally set it down on the little stove in the marshal's office, "I tell you Matthew. Doc looked down the street at some fella that I didn't see. He has the strangest look on his face," the deputy turned to Matt who was leaning on his desk trying to read through some correspondence. Matt made a face, "And my head office wonders why I never get anything to them on time," the marshal said as he set the papers down in front on him. Matt slowly stood, "So have you gone over to the stable to see if there is anyone new in town?"

Festus half shrugged, "I peeked in on my way over here. I sure didn't see any new horses in there..." he said as he turned to the window. "You don't suppose ol Doc has slipped a cog, er something, do you Matthew?" his voice held concern for his old friend.

"No, Festus. I don't think Doc has slipped any cogs. Maybe he's just over worked," Matt joined Festus at the window, "or maybe he did see someone he recognized. In a profession like his, I'm sure you see a lot of people," Matt smiled to his deputy who was nodding, "I'm sure yer right, Matthew," although Festus still wasn't totally certain. Festus was going to take another look into the stable when he finished with his coffee. He ticked his head in wonder - suppose Doc did see someone?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat at his desk while reading through several of the testimonials that accompanied the bottle of Lydia Pinkham's Vegetable Compound. He chuckled at several where young women tell how once they had taken the compound all their "female" aliments went away and he wondered what exactly that meant. Actually deep down he didn't want to know, he decided.

He placed the letters on his roll top desk and stood from his chair. After he placed his glasses back into their metal case and into his vest he picked up the bottle and twisted the cap off. Doc drew the bottle under his nose and made a sour face, "Good heavens! That smells terrible!" he put the lid back on and set the bottle back down on his desk, "I can't imagine any self respecting woman wanting that stuff," he scoffed as he walked over to his wood stove.

The cool October day was growing old and the clear fall day showed it with long shadows, it would soon be winter and in Kansas it was long and cold. Nevertheless, Doc's little wood stove served its purpose and kept the cool autumn air at bay. He opened the door and placed another small long onto the fire. He smiled at the warmth as he closed the little metal door.

Business seemed fairly slow which allowed the doctor to take inventory and get caught up on his reading, however, that was furthest from his mind. He kept trying to figure out how he knew the man he'd seen earlier. Doc walked to one of his front windows and arched his back while looking down on the street. Even the towns folks seemed slower today as if the summer rush was over and now the harvest was in, people could take time until they had to knuckle down for the on set of winter. Doc thought that maybe that what late October was all about.

Doc smiled and ticked his head then started away from the window when he caught sight of the man in black he'd seen earlier in the day. Doc swallowed nervously as the man appeared to be watching his every move from the boardwalk on the opposite side of the street, "This is ridiculous," the doctor grumbled as he gathered some courage to face this mystery man and to find out what he wanted. Doc turned with a huff and matched to the door, only to be greeted by Kitty Russell. "Well hello Doc! I didn't expect such fanfare!" she smiled, "Going somewhere?" her eyebrows rose as she noted the look on the doctor's face.

"Oh, hi, Kitty...it's that man again!" Doc pointed down to the street. "He's right down there, across the street. He was looking up at my office window and I want to know why, so excuse me while I go and have a chat with this fella," Doc looked like a man on a mission as he stepped passed Kitty and hustled down the stairs. Kitty followed closely behind and they both came to a sudden stop on the boardwalk at the foot of Doc's staircase. Kitty stepped beside Doc, "Well, where is he?" she looked across the street.

Doc patiently scanned the street from side to side, "I don't know. Dang," he sighed.

Kitty looped her arm through Doc's, "Come on Doc. It's time you talked to Matt about this. I don't like the sounds of someone lurking around Dodge watching everything you do for no reason," Kitty's voice held that motherly tone.

"I don't like it much either," Doc looked up and down the street again before he drew his hand across his moustache. He and Kitty started toward the jail, "Matt's gonna think I've gone mad," Doc huffed.

"I doubt that. That would have happened years ago," Kitty smiled with a wink.

"Funny. You and Matt otta open a vaudeville act," Doc pursed his lips as they continued toward the jail house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man in black that had been watching Doc, climbed down from his horse. The air was much cooler on Boot Hill. Slowly he walked through the crooked iron gate and made his way over to the far side. In amongst the tall grasses was the grave marker he looked for. With a pause, the man looked down and squinted at the barely legible named and date. It read "Robert Cunningham died July 27, 1868". The man turned and looked back to Dodge and gazed at how the western town had grown in the last five years. "Five years is a long time to wait. But it will be worth it. Now I just need Charlie to show up...he was never one to be on time," the man smiled as he walked back to his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt looked up to his door with a slightly bemused look on his face as Doc and Kitty stood in the doorway with her arm still looped through his. Matt stuck his tongue into his cheek as he stood, "I there something I should know about here," he waved his hand back and forth indicating something was going on between the two.

"Yes," Doc barked, "I've had enough of the strange place and I'm leaving and Kitty with me." Kitty smiled at Matt.

"Oh?" Matt took a step forward, "Shouldn't I have a say in that?"

Doc shook his head no, "Why should you bother now. You've had years to," he scoffed.

"Well can I at least know why all of a sudden you are leaving?" Matt placed his hands on his hips and waited for the answer, "You haven't been yourself all day..."

Doc frowned and pat Kitty's hand before he gently pulled his arm free of Kitty's arm and stepped down into the jail house, "How can I act like myself when every time I turn around there's a stranger looking at me?" Doc flapped his hands in the air out of exasperation.

Matt pursed his lips as his eyebrows rose to his hairline, "I was wondering when you were going to come and see me about this mystery man you've been claiming to have seen. Festus told me that you saw him this morning at the livery and then you saw him at the Long Branch later on, right?"

Doc scowled as he hated being the centre of attention - any attention, "Yes."

Kitty stepped down into the room, "Matt, Doc claims he just saw this man again a few minutes ago on the boardwalk opposite his office," her voice held deep care and concern for her dearest friend. Doc frowned at Kitty hoping that he could have told the marshal that nugget of information himself.

Matt walked to the open door and looked out to the street, "Is he still there?"

"No," Doc sighed. "It seems like every time I've seen him and tell someone else, he just up and disappears."

"People just don't disappear, Doc," Matt looked back to the physician.

"Well, I know that!" Doc squawked. It even caused him to shiver.

Kitty noticed and made a face, "I'll go up to you office and get your coat. You look cold," she said knowing that Doc was more scared than cold and it would give him time to talk to Matt alone. Doc smiled, "Thank you, Kitty..." but his voice held uncertainly that any talking with Matt was going to make the matter any better or even go away.

"I'll be back in a while with Doc's coat," Kitty placer hand briefly on Matt's forearm hoping that he could find some reasonable explanation for Doc's sightings. Matt smiled, and watched Kitty leave and pull the wooden door closed behind her.

Matt turned back to his desk and noted how beleaguered Doc seemed to be, "So who do you think this fellow is, Doc?"

Doc shrugged and stuffed his hands down into his pant pockets, "I don't know Matt. The first time I saw him, he sent shivers up my spine. It's sort of like I should know him, but for the life of me, I can't place his face..."

Matt stepped behind his desk and pull the long drawer open, "Maybe you saw his picture in these," he said as he handed a small stack of wanted posters to Doc. Come on sit down and have a look," he urged his friend. Doc hesitated. "Come on Doc, I'm worried about you..."

Doc sighed, "Yeah...and by the look of that fella, I'm worried about you too," he said as he took the pile and sat in the chair in front of Matt's desk. Matt ran his right hand across the back of his neck. He was now getting spooked but he didn't want to let on to Doc. Matt hoped that his friend would recognize one of the many faces in the stack of posters, so now he waited as Doc meticulously looked at each one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of Festus' large sliver spurs caused Hank to look up from the horse shoe he was cleaning, "Festus," he acknowledged the deputy's presence. "Howdy, Hank," Festus said as he tucked his thumbs into the pockets on his tattered vest.

Hank let the hoof of the horse down as he slowly straightened his back, "You look like your lookin' fer someone," Hank looked from Festus back into the stables.

"I am. Did a fella in black stop here earlier today?" Festus was also looking around the stable.

Hank shrugged, "I'm not here all the time, Festus. Maybe," he said.

Festus made a face and started to leave, "Thanks for your time, Hank."

"Should I be looking fer this fella?" Hank stepped forward.

"Sure Hank. If you see him, just let me know, alright?" Festus smiled trying not to be too alarming. "Sure thing Festus," Hank smiled back and watched the deputy leave. Hank ticked his head and wondered what was happening. Then he figured that is Festus wanted him to know more he would have told him. Satisfied with his thoughts, Hank turned back to continue his work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc set the pile of papers down on Matt's desk. He'd been through them three times and not one of the wanted men looked like the man he'd see, "Sorry, Matt. None of these..." his tired eyes lifted to Matt's. Matt drew a deep breath, "That brings us back to square one and pretty much nowhere until I can see this fella myself."

Doc frowned, "I guess so," he stood and drew his hand across his moustache while walking to the window to look out. It was now dark and the tall lamps were flickering in the cool evening air. He almost dreaded stepping foot outside the jail house.

Matt stepped up beside him, "I bet you didn't even notice Kitty bring this by for you..." he handed Doc his coat.

Doc snorted a slight chuckle, "I guess I didn't," he said as he took the coat from Matt and pulled it on.

"Come on, Doc. I'll buy you a drink and I'll have Festus have a good look around for this man," Matt said as he placed his large hand on Doc's shoulder and smiled. Doc blinked his eyes and nodded in approval and the two men left the jail house.


	5. Chapter 5

As Matt and Doc slowly walked to the Long Branch, Festus spotted them and quickly strolled up behind them to catch up, "Goin' to the Long branch, are ya?" his voice squeaked knowing full well what the answer was. Doc stopped in the street, "Of course we are..."

Festus tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets and shifted his head, "Mind if I join ya?" he smiled.

Matt nodded, "Sure thing Festus, but I'd like you to do one thing," the marshal kept his voice quiet. "Sure thang, Matthew," Festus matched his boss' tone, "what is it?" his right eye scrunched up. Doc looked exasperated, "I'll see you two in the Long Branch. I can't take any more of this sneaking around business. From you or that other fella!" the physician huffed as he turned and walked briskly to the saloon.

"That ol' scudder sure ain't himself, is he Matthew?" Festus shook his head.

"No, and that's what I need you to do, to help him that is" Matt also watched Doc walk away.

Festus straightened and looked Matt in the eye, "You know I'd do anything fer Doc, Matthew," he said with deep affection for his old friend. "I know you would, Festus, and so would just about any one of this friends, but this time I really believe that someone is stalking him but I don't know who or why," Matt looked back to his deputy.

"Wall what do you want me to do Matthew. You know how Doc hates me sitting around looking after him," Festus signed thinking that would have been the most logical thing to do.

"No, I don't want you sitting around with him. I want you to walk around Dodge and poke your nose in every saloon and alley to see if you see anyone that might fit Doc's description or to see if anyone knows of a new man in town," Matt looked back over his shoulder to the Long Branch.

Festus nodded, "It's a tall order Matthew. Doc did exactly give much of a description fo this fella, did he?"

Matt smiled, "Trust your instincts," he placed his hand on Festus' shoulder before walking toward the Long Branch.

"Hum," Festus murmured, "my instincts have nothing on Haggen know-how..." the deputy shuffled off into the darkness, "if thar's a fella after ol' Doc, I'll personally chew his ear and then some to find out why," he grumbled and not noticing he was sounding more like Doc all the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty watched Doc for a few minutes as he took one long sip after another of his drink. After the glass was empty Kitty stepped next to the doctor, "You look terrible," she said.

Doc snorted, "I'll likely feel even more terrible before morning with that fellow out there," his eyes couldn't hide what he was feeling.

"Didn't you see anyone in the posters Matt had?" she said with growing concern.

Doc's shoulders slumped as he leaned on the bar, "Not a one..." he shook his head.

Matt heard Doc's comment and stood next to Kitty, "I have Festus looking into every saloon and under every rock for this man, Doc. I don't want you to worry, all right?"

Doc looked at his empty glass and frowned, "It's not that easy, Matt. Remember, it seems up until now, I've been the only one to see this man. Maybe I just need some rest..." Doc sighed.

Kitty looked over to Matt who looked like he'd had enough of Doc's imagination and self pity, "What are you going to do, Matt?" she asked as her own feelings were getting mixed up.

Matt stood straight, "I'd do lots, Kitty, if I had something more to go on. I just can't conjure up a man to arrest...you know that,"

"I do, but what about Doc?" she pushed.

"If Doc feels threatened, then I'll have Festus," Matt was about to continue. "Oh, no you won't!" Doc said loudly and stepped back from the bar, "there's no way you are going to make Festus stay with me, or watch me nor nothing!" he said with fire in his eyes.

"But Doc," Kitty tried to interrupt.

"And don't "but Doc" me..." I never said that I felt threatened by that man. I said there was something eerily familiar about him that, well, kind of spooks me. That's all," Doc pushed his index finger pointedly onto the bar top to make his case. "I in fact said that I was more concerned about you, Mister Marshal..." Doc growled.

Matt made a sheepish face and he knew Doc was right. Maybe all this was just getting too blown out of proportion and too much being read into something that wasn't or isn't there. Just perhaps the man in question was just creepy. "Sorry Doc. I guess I was," Matt shifted his weight as he turned to apologize to his friend.

"No, Matt, it's me that needs to say sorry. I guess I really am on edge about this..." Doc frowned, "I think I'll just turn in..." he said as he turned toward the door of the saloon only to see Festus quickly stepping down and walking across the floor. The look on the deputy's face meant he had something to say and Doc hoped that it was good news.

"Matthew. Doc," he tried to smile, "I look everywhere and didn't see no one that looked shady or even like what Doc said," Festus looked weary. "But I did find this stuck in Doc's office door," he handed Matt a crumpled piece of paper.

Matt took the object and carefully unfolded it on the bar. Doc and Kitty hung over his one shoulder while Festus was on the other, "What is it, Matthew?" the hill man almost whispered.

Matt looked over to Doc, "Does the date July 27th 1868 mean anything to you Doc?"

Doc gazed down at the piece of paper and thought hard, "No Matt, I can't say this it does," he picked up the piece of paper which gave off a rather pungent odour, "I think this is part of a funeral notice..."

Festus made a face, "Wall it smells like it came back from the grave, that's fer certain," he scoffed. Both Kitty and Matt shot a look in the deputy's direction and he could only shrug in defence.

"Doc. Why don't you and I go over to Percy Crump's tomorrow morning to see if he can shed some light on this," Matt said as he pointed to the piece of paper and watched Doc nod. It could be his only clue to what was going on in Dodge.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc finished his last drink of the evening and bid his friends a good night before heading to the door of the saloon. Festus was quick to follow and stopped as Doc turned to face the hill man, "What?" Doc grumped.

Festus looked shy in answering but went ahead anyway, "I jist wondered if you'd like me to walk with you to yer door," Festus smiled weakly, "I mean after all someone must know where yer at cause of that message I found."

Doc shook his head no, "Festus, the whole town knows where I am and anyone knew here would just have to see my sign. Thank you jus the same," Doc turned and started to leave when Festus hollered into the night after him, "Just call me if you need me..." he was worried for his dearest friend. "Dang stubborn ol' scudder..." he muttered to himself as he rejoined Matt and Kitty who had watched him and Doc.

Kitty noted the dejected look on Festus' face, "Didn't want you to go with him, huh?"

Festus shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if he knows what he's doing..."

Matt Looked from Festus to Kitty and back again, "I wouldn't worry about that Festus. Doc is a lot like a river, he's calm on the outside but runs very deep and fast."

Festus could understand Matt's comparison, "Wall he doesn't have to be so rough some times," he said as he leaned on the bar. Sam said nothing and if on cue he poured everyone a drink then winked at Kitty. She smiled back with a wink of her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc wouldn't admit it to anyone in the world, but his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was certain people on the street below could hear it as he took his last two stairs. With a deep breath, Doc turned the knob on his door and was half expecting to find the man he'd see waiting for him in the office. Great relief washed over him when he realized he was alone.

Doc quickly lit several of his oil lamps and then locked the door. Still not quite satisfied at the lock's strength he pulled the spare chair over and wedged it up under the knob. Finally he felt at ease.

Doc then began a small fire in his wood stove to take the chill out of the air. As he placed the twigs into the chamber he began to think about July 27th of 1868 and was that the only portion of the funeral notice left in his door. He remembered that in 1868 he was one of a handful of people who had settled in Dodge. I was a few years before Kitty showed up with Matt not too far behind.

Dodge at that time was almost on the edge of nowhere. Many of the folks that settled here were military men with families who longed to make a name for themselves through farming and cattle.

It was almost amazing how much the frontier town had grown in the last seven years. But it was just like the rest of the country, expanding and searching for it's own identity. Doc himself came to Dodge to establish his medical practice after leaving the war. He preferred the open country to the big city's like Boston. And he wondered just what else a man in his middle fifties was to do with himself after the war had turned the entire country on its ear.

Still seven years seemed like a life time ago and why now was it coming back. What had happened on the day of the notice that he was supposed to remember?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man in black stood next to the woodshed at the far end of town. He watched the lone figure approach and smiled as he realized that it was Charlie, finally. "Didn't think you were going to show up," he almost laughed.

"I didn't think I was either. I was quite happy doing what I was doing, you know," Charlie looked around. "It sure has grown, huh?"

"Yeah. Still has that same feeling about it though," the man said.

"Have you seen her?"

"Nope. I figure she'll be arriving by train in a day or two. Just in time," the man smiled.

"You've had this figured out pretty good, huh," Charlie wasn't really looking for an answer.

"I told you and them that I would be back and I was going to bring you along. I need to know why things changed back then. It was so perfect," the man said with remorse in his tone.

Charlie paused, "That old doctor still here?"

The man in black walked by and swatted Charlie across the arm, "Of course he is. He one of the reasons we're here..."


	7. Chapter 7

Doc gently pulled the gold rimmed glasses from his face and placed them in the metal case he carried in his vest pocket. He could find no mention of the date of July 27th 1868 in any of his entries which deepened his anxiety.

With a deep sigh, Doc stood from his desk and walked to the window in his office. The street below was almost void of people. Doc pulled his watch from his pocket and popped the cover open. He adjusted the face to the light to see the dial which read one thirty-five. He'd completely lost track of the time.

With a slight swipe of his moustache, Doc walked to the small wood stove and placed another small log into the pot belly chamber. He then turned the oil lamp out that hung on the wall by the door. With one last check of the lock he reassured himself that the door was secure.

Doc walked passed his desk and picked up the oil lamp and walked to the bedroom where he prepared to retire for what was the rest of the night. He knew by the way he was feeling it was going to be a long haul and he hoped that come the morning, Percy Crump would be able to fill in some answers to the mystery note.

Doc was even too tired to change into his bed clothes so he just blew out the lamp, pulled his suspenders from his shoulders, sat down and then rolled over with a blanket to cover him. He layed and watched the moon out of this window for what seemed like an eternity before his eyelids finally felt heavy enough to close. With one final tug of the blanket up to his chin, Doc drifted into a deep sleep.

_Front Street was hot and dusty. It was a dry summer compared to most in the Midwest, but like all little towns, folks stuck with it and tried to carve a good life for themselves and future generations. _

_Doc walked along the road toward the one saloon in town - the Buffalo Run. It was seedy, but at least it had beer, even if it wasn't cold. Doc figured his tab was good seeing how he pulled the proprietor's wife through a tough pregnancy. He stepped through the door and walked to the plank bar, "Beer, please," he half smiled at Mr. Hutchinson, "how's Fanny today?" Doc enquired._

"_She's fine, Doc," Hutchinson said as he set the beer down in front of the doctor, "How long will it be til I see some money from you?"_

_Doc's eyebrows rose up, "Oh, I think I'm got for another three or four..." he said before lifting the glass to his lips._

"_Look, Doc. I know you don't Fanny good, but I'm running a business here," Hutchinson leaned forward._

_Doc set his glass down, "So am I. The table was certainly turned the other night when you wanted my help so badly," Doc almost sneered and knew the heat was getting to him._

_Hutchinson scoffed, "I didn't take any oath about having to save lives..."_

_Doc balled his fits, "One of these days another saloon will open here and you can sit here all by yourself, because I'm sure that anyone can run a saloon better than you!" he barked as he slammed his glass down onto the plank and stormed out of the establishment - he didn't even care that he walked straight into two cowpunchers. "Take it easy old man," the one in black said as the two cowboys looked at each other and burst into a loud laugh before entering the Buffalo Run Saloon._

Doc awoke with a fright. He was breathing hard and sweat covered his body. Slowly he sat up and then ran his hand over his face trying to clear his mind but all he could see was the man he'd see around town - the man in black he was certain of it. Why was he dreaming of the early days in Dodge he wondered to himself. Then he wondered what time it was as the moon had long go and the sky was the light shade of morning blue.

Doc thought about laying down and closing his eyes again but there was someone at the office door.

The town physician pursed his lips, "Damn," he said as he stood and pulled his suspenders up over his shoulders and made his way to the door.

Matt stood on the landing, "Doc? You all right in there?" he said as he tried the door knob again. Matt could count the number of times Doc had looked his office door and they were usually because he felt threatened. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Doc grumbled.

Matt could hear some shuffling from the other side of the door but instead of making more of a scene he waited for Doc to open the office door. With a final click Doc pulled the door open into the room, "Matt?"

Matt's eyebrows lifted slightly, "Doc, are you all right? You look terrible," Matt said as he stepped through the door.

Doc scratched his scruffy cheek, "I'm just fine," he said as he busied himself at this desk. Matt knew differently and tucked his thumbs into his belt, "Are we still going over to Percy Crump's?" Matt changed the subject from Doc's appearance.

Doc looked up from his desk, "Of course we are. I can't even get a decent night's sleep without seeing that fellow..." Doc's shoulder drooped.

"He wasn't in here, was he?" Matt was alarmed and stepped forward.

Doc shook his head, "No. I had a dream and he was in that with some other cowhand. Matt, this is really starting to bother me," Doc's tired eyes lifted to Matt's. Matt nodded, "I know it is and it's bugging me too. Come on. Let's see what Percy has to say," he placed his big hand on Doc's shoulder trying to offer him comfort and support.

The two men left the office and walked down the stairs. Matt was several steps ahead of Doc who was watching his footing down the steps when someone across Front Street caught his attention - it was the other man in his dream. Doc almost lost his balance and grabbed the rail. Matt looked back over his shoulder, "You okay Doc?"

Doc looked down to Matt and then back across the street. The other man was gone. "I'm not so sure, Matt..." Matt followed Doc's gaze across the street - there was no one insight. Matt turned to Doc and he began to really worry about his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

As Matt and Doc crossed the street, neither man spoke yet they were certain that they knew what the other was thinking. Matt's eyes were now more watchful of the people who walked along the boardwalks and Doc seemed to always be checking over his shoulder. Once they reached Percy Crump's undertaking business Matt stopped Doc, "What happened back there?" he said in a hushed voice as he turned the smaller man to face him.

Doc's eyes narrowed at Matt and really didn't want to be bothered by his questions, however, he could see Matt wasn't going to let the matter go easily and it didn't help that Matt used his big body to block the doorway into the building. Matt then purposely folded his arms across his chest, "Out with it, Doc," his voice and body held authority, "I'm in no mood for this right now. You have me really worried."

Doc huffed at him and looked around the town, "Bully," he said then ran his right hand across his moustache and bristly unshaven chin while scowling at the street. "I saw another man watching me as I left the office a moment ago. Not the one from before. This one was with the first one...only in that dream I had this morning," Doc couldn't explain it anymore. He shrugged, "That's all I can say about it, so don't bother asking any more danged questions because I don't even understand or know who he is myself - if he is..." Doc flapped his hands in the air because he was at a total lose of answers. He huffed before he pushed passed Matt and squeezed between the marshal and the door to enter the building.

Matt drew a deep breath and looked to the sky with exasperation written all over his face. He closed his eyes hoping that Percy Crump would soon help end the madness that seemed to be growing within his friend. Matt slowly let out the breath he'd been holding and turned on his heels to follow Doc into the undertaker's office building.

"Sorry Doc, but I lost most of my records in the fire of '72. Remember?" Percy explained as he stood near his cluttered desk. Doc nodded as he remembered the fire but this focus was still on the date from 1868. "You don't have anything from 1868?" Doc tried again.

Percy opened a drawer in his wooden file cabinet, "This is all I have. You can have a look for yourself, but I doubt you'll find anything of use," he said as he stepped aside allowing Doc to examine the files. Percy looked over to the marshal, "What's wrong, Marshal?"

Matt stepped closer to the take undertaker, "I wish I could tell you, Percy," and held out the piece of the funeral notice. "I'm really more interested in this."

Percy took the small note, "Do you know if it is from here?" he said while examining the paper.

"No, I don't. But I need to know why that was stuck in Doc's door last night," Matt looked around the room and the caskets and other funeral ornamentation gave him a chill.

"Well, Marshal, the only way you will find out about the date is if you go up to Boot Hill and look at the markers - I've been meaning to do that one day myself. I've told Doc that my records were lost several years ago," he looked over to see Doc still digging through the file drawer, "but he sure is persistent..."

Matt nodded, "that's one word for it," he said as he reached for the notice and Percy handed it back.

"I wish I could be of more help," the undertaker said as he looked over to Doc who had stopped searching. He found nothing and looked even more frustrated than before, "Boot Hill you said..." Doc looked up to Percy and Matt and his tone was flat and unimpressed.

Matt looked at Doc, "I'll go with you," he tried to smile but the situation was growing stranger by the minute. Doc swallowed and looked to Matt and Percy, "I'd appreciate that Matt..."

Matt thanked Percy Crump for his assistance and he heard Doc say the same as he stepped out into the sunlight. Doc stood next to him and said nothing for the longest moment, "I'm going over to my office to get my coat and hat. The wind can be cold up there," he said referring to the cemetery that was located about twenty minutes from Dodge.

Matt watched Doc cross the street then stepped down from the boardwalk himself, "I'll meet you in the Long Branch, Doc." The doctor acknowledged Matt with a wave of his hand.

Festus had watched Doc cross the street and then spotted Matt. Quickly the hill man caught up to the marshal, "Matthew, did you and Doc find out anything about that snippet of paper?"

"No Festus, we didn't," Matt said as they continued to the saloon, "let's talk about this inside, okay?"

"Sure thang Matthew. I don't like what's happenin' to ol Doc. It's all kinda hookey spookey, ifin' you ask me. In fact just thinkin' about it gives ya the willies..."

Matt stopped at the swing doors of the Long Branch and looked at Festus, "Then don't think about it," he said flatly before he pushed through the doors. Festus remained on the boardwalk and frowned in thought, "How can I not be thinkin' about it?" he asked himself as he slowly pushed the swing doors open and stepped into the Long Branch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie leaned back on the hay bale next to the train depot, "When did you say she'd be here?" he looked over to his friend.

"Sometime today. I can't recall the exact schedule, ya know."

Charlie's eyebrows knotted together in deep thought, "Do you really think this is gonna help us?"

The man in black half laughed, "I said I'd be back here when she came back to Dodge and if Doc Adams was still alive...it was a promise..."

Charlie stood, "I know. I was there. I just can't help thinking how this is all going to play out in the end."

"In the end we'll finally get what we came for...retribution," the man in black said with a slight smile on his weathered face.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc pulled his coat on and then grabbed his black felt hat and plunked it onto his dishevelled greying hair. He never even considered his appearance as he left his office to join up with Matt at the Long Branch. With his eyes cast to the ground in thought, Doc made his way down his staircase and across the small alley without being pestered - that was until he ran into Nathan Burke, "Hey, Doc. You all right?" he stopped the doctor in his tracks.

Doc glared at the clerk, "Of course I am. Why?" he sputtered.

Burke wasn't sure if he wanted to answer but Doc wasn't just going to let him leave without saying either, "Well..." he stammered, "you look, well terrible," Burked finally blurted out. Doc said nothing, in fact all he did was tick his head and scratch his cheek before he turned abruptly toward the door of the Long Branch.

Burke stood defeated once again. He shook his head, "Just once I'd like to say something to that man and have him smile back...or something," the bewildered clerk stepped down from the boardwalk and headed to his office at the depot.

Doc peered over the swing doors before he entered the saloon. He knew what he'd see - Matt, Kitty and Festus all gathered at the far end of the bar and he assumed they were discussing his mental well-being and why not as they had all the reason to wonder.

Doc sneered slightly out of embarrassment more than anything at the sight before he pushed through the doors. There was no way in hell he'd go out to Boot Hill by himself at this point, "Oh, go ahead, talk about me, I don't care," Doc grumbled as he approached his friends who stood a the far end of the bar.

Kitty looked up from her coffee, "Well, good morning Doc. Or should I call you Typhoon Adams with that brisk entrance?" she said sarcastically.

Doc stopped mid-step and sighed, "Sorry. I just assumed that I was your topic of early morning conversation," he said as he nested next to Festus at the bar.

The hill man's eyes almost melted his heart, "Doc, even if ya were what we was talkin' about, it's cause we're all afeared fer ya," he smiled meekly, "None of us can't believe all this weirdy stuff that's bein' goin' on," the hill man was sincere, there was no doubt about it.

Doc swallowed humbly and nodded in understanding, "I know you are, and I thank you. This is all just too strange, I have to admit," Doc screwed his finger into his ear as his eyebrows narrowed in thought. Kitty moved next to Doc and wrapped her arm over his shoulder, "Matt and Festus will get to the bottom of this, I'm sure of it," she kissed the doctor lightly on his cheek.

Doc smiled, "Thanks. But..." he hesitated to continue.

"But what, Doc?" Matt adjusted his hat back while he leaned down onto the bar and looked his friend in the eyes.

"You, Kitty nor Festus were here in 1868, so I fail to see how you looking at some old tombstone or grave markers is gonna help me any..."

Matt's eyebrows rose slightly, "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. In the meantime, I want to know whose buried out there on that date. And why," Matt stood tall again.

Doc nodded, "well there's no time like the present, is there?" he ticked his head. Matt tried to smile, "Come on. Let's get this over with," he placed his hand firmly on Doc's right shoulder. The doctor looked up at the marshal, "Oh, thanks for making it sound like a life sentence or something," Doc's lips pressed tightly together in dispar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled his buggy to a stop just outside the wrought iron fence that enclosed the cemetery. He swallowed hard as his eyes looked across the acre or more of grassy property. With a huff he turned at watched Matt pulled Buck to a halt before he stepped down from his saddle and tie the reins to Doc's buggy wheel.

"Well, here we are..." Doc said dryly.

"Yeah," Matt answered and looked at his friend, "You okay?"

Doc paused before he stepped down, "I guess so. Really, Matt, I don't know what I should be feeling. This is all too surreal," Doc said as he slowly stepped down to the ground. The wind was cooler, just like he thought it would be. The whole experience was eerie.

Doc slowly walked to the crooked gate and stepped through with Matt close behind, "Let's get this underway. The sooner I get away from here, the better I'm going to feel," Doc said to Matt.

"Believe me, I'm with you all the way on that one," Matt looked around at the more than one hundred various grave markers.

Doc looked around at the site, "I think the older burials are over there," he pointed to an area near and an old oak tree and began to walk toward it. Matt turned from where he was and joined the doctor.

The prairie grass was tall and had gone into seed and as the two men walked the thick grass rustled in the autumn wind. Both Doc and matt kept their eyes on the grave markers as they made their way through to the back fence. It was Matt that spotted one with the date, "Doc. Look," he pointed.

Both men moved to the small wooden marker and Matt knelt down to spread the grass away from the front. He read it and looked back over his shoulder to Doc, "Who's Robert Cunningham?"

Doc thought for a moment, yet nothing came to him, "Could be anyone, Matt. The name isn't familiar at all," Doc took a step backward as Matt stood. The doctor almost toppled backward over a short marker, but Matt grabbed him. Both men starred down at the remnants of the wooden plank as it too had the same date. Doc slowly knelt down and read it again, only this time the name was hardly visible, "It could say somebody Walker..." Doc looked up to Matt.

Matt looked around the graveyard and back to Doc, "You're gonna have to do some deep thinking about that one," he said as he pointed to the Cunningham grave, "because that is the only thing we have to go on, Doc."

Doc stood and said nothing as he pulled his black felt hat off his head. He turned and looked down at the overgrown plot, "If the dead could speak, now would be a good time..."


	10. Chapter 10

The engineer pulled twice on the whistle rope to single the arrival into Dodge City, and although the train was about a half a mile out of town, the passengers prepared for their departure from the train. The conductor was waiting at the coach door and watch to ensure their safety as he leaned out the door he could also see down the tracks and signal if need be.

Thomas Flynn looked over to his wife, Mary-Anne and smiled, "It's been a good number of years since you were here last, huh?"

"Seven to be exact. I've heard that Dodge has really grown up since then," she tried to get a glimpse of the town out of the passengers' car window, but the train was on a long curve and she could see nothing but open fields. They were used, as she recalled, for holding cattle during the long drives from one part of the country to the other.

Mary-Anne turned back to her husband, "I suspect that you'll do some good business in Dodge," she smiled. Part of her didn't want to return here, but with Thomas at her side, she felt strong enough that she could and would be all right.

Thomas nodded and patted his hand on hers, "Well, we'll just see how sales are. It's not everyone who wants to have their photograph taken. Its sort of a mystery to some folks and I'm sure other photographers have come here before..."

It didn't matter to Mary-Anne - just knowing Thomas was there at her side was good enough for her and knowing that their stay in Dodge City was likely limited was even better.

She drew a breath and wondered if Doc Adams was still in town or for that matter, still alive. Oh, how she admired the man. A warm flush rushed over her as she remembered the day they had met and the day she fell madly head over heels in love for him. Then she sighed and pondered why he wasn't the same way toward her and showed her no real interest - perhaps, she concluded, it was their age difference which was close to thirty-seven years. But that didn't matter to her seven years ago for she was in love for the first time in her life and at eighteen that was everything.

Slowly the train took the bend and the passengers' cars rocked back and forth and the metal wheels squeaked along the track as the engineer pulled the whistle rope again.

Charlie watched his friend and nodded when he gave the signal to leave the platform. The time was still not just right to meet the train nor Mary-Anne Sullivan. "Do you suppose she's married?" Charlie asked as they walked away.

"Of course she is. I can't imagine any man alive that didn't have his head turned by her, and you otta know. We both otta know," the man in black said wearily.

"Yeah, that was a pretty bad scene, wasn't it?" Charlie frowned as he walked along the boardwalk next to his friend.

"It sure was," the man in black said, "but remember I made a promise and I'm sticking to it."

"I know you are, and I'll be good and glad when it's all over so I can go home to where I otta be, and you too," Charlie eyed his friend.

The man in black sort of chuckled, "I never realized it at the time how powerful that promise was until the other day when I woke up," he smirked at Charlie who just shook his head, "Guess people better me more careful on what they say out of hate." The man in black nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc climbed into his buggy and picked up the leather reins, holding them tight in his hands. Matt watched then slowly walked over to his friend, "What are you thinking about, Doc?" his pale blue eyes met the doctor's crystal blue eyes. Doc looked tired and afraid, "I don't know what to think any more Matt. I can't get any of this straight in my head, any more than you can," he looked down at the reins he clutched. His jaw tightened and he looked back to Matt, "What if this fella is after me for something that happened back then?"

Matt looked over to the grave yard and then down to Dodge, "I don't know Doc. Until you remember who that Cunningham fella is..."

Doc stopped him, "I know what you are saying but 1868 was a fews years ago and a lot like him ended up here."

Matt pursed his lips, "Can you remember if he was a gun fighter and maybe that other marker was his victim?"

Doc sighed, "I don't recall, but that doesn't sound right neither," he looked over to the graves, "Come on, let me buy you a drink, I'm cold," Doc said as he kicked off the brake on his buggy. Matt patted the doctor on the shoulder, "I'm right be hind you," he smiled and walked to his horse and untied the reins from the buggy wheel. "Lead the way, Doc," Matt said as he climbed up onto his saddle and gave Buck a nudge with his spurs.


	11. Chapter 11

With the final dinging of the bell, the train pulled to a halt in front of the station. The conductor opened the door, then stepped down to place the small step stool down onto the platform. Thomas picked up this camera case and Mary-Anne's carpet bag and followed her to the door. Several other passengers were getting off as well, which slowed the departure.

Mary-Anne looked out the window to the station and street beyond. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat when she spotted the two cowboys who were walking away from the depot. She strained her eyes, "It can't be..." she murmured to herself.

Thomas noticed the look on his wife's face, "Honey?"

Mary-Anne stood quickly, "Oh, sorry, Thomas. I just thought I saw someone I knew a long time ago..." she tried to smile but Thomas could see that there was more to it than what met the eye.

Thomas Flynn's eyebrows slowly pulled together as he looked out the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of whom his wife had seen, however, he didn't see anyone. He further didn't like the thought of Mary-Anne being upset by someone from her past and if he found out who, he'd set them straight, there was no doubt about it. He knew she moved from Dodge to forget someone, but she really never said who.

Mary-Anne watched her husband and smiled, "Oh, Thomas. Please don't worry. Maybe I just thought it was someone from way back...you know how I get when I'm tired and this has been a long trip," she meekly smiled at her husband who smiled warmly back.

The conductor spoke up, "Are you two getting off here or not?" he said with a hint of humour in tone as he had been watching the couple for a few minutes and waiting.

"Oh, sorry, conductor," Thomas said as he then nudge Mary-Anne forward, "we were just admiring the view," he said as he stepped passed the older man to exit the train. Mary-Anne followed and smiled, "Thank you for a pleasant trip."

As she and Thomas stepped down from the train and stood next to the station, she saw Doc in his buggy and a man following closely behind, "Well, looky there, it's Doc Adams!" she smiled widely and looked back to Thomas.

Flynn looked at his wife with a smile of understanding - someone she knew and a doctor to boot, "Seems you should go say hello to him, the way you look. I'll get our room at the Dodge House," he smiled and walked toward Front Street.

Mary-Anne clasped her hands together over her chest, "Oh, Doc..." she said to herself, "I'm mighty glad to know you're still alive and kickin'" she almost laughed to herself, "but I always knew you came from good stock and would last a good long while. Too bad you just couldn't see that at the time for yourself...I often think of what could have been...and then that awful night," she sighed with deep remorse.

Mary-Anne picked up the front of her skirt and quickly stepped down off the boardwalk to follow Doc's buggy to the livery stable. She wondered if he'd remember her and her family. She felt that he should do, as he pulled them through an influenza epidemic that hit Dodge at the time.

Doc pulled his buggy to a stop and pushed the break with his right foot, "Matt, I'll see you at the Long Branch in a few minutes," he said as he stepped down from the rig.

"Sure Doc. Kitty's gonna love this one..." Matt made a face as he handed Buck to the stable boy.

"I just bet she will..." Doc frowned as he waited with Popcorn as Hank took Buck to his stall. After a moment, Hank pulled Doc's horse and rig into the livery stable. Doc watched from the street before he heard his name called. "Doctor Adams?" the sweet voice called from behind. Doc turned, "Yes?"

"Well, you haven't changed a bit...except you look like you need someone caring for you..." Mary-Anne smiled and looked at the doctor's tired and bristled face.

"Hum...well it so happens I've been very busy lately and haven't had much time for personal grooming," he stopped at narrowed his eyes at the young woman before him, "Further more, why should I offer any explanation to a perfect stranger?"

Mary-Anne giggled, "Oh, Doc...you don't remember me do you?"

Doc drew his hand across his mustache and shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I don't," he glanced away and then back at the woman, "But I'm sure you're' going to remind me," his crystal blue eyes narrowed in pessimism.

Mary-Anne sighed, "No, you haven't changed at all..."

Doc was about to say something when a male voice from behind cut him off, "Neither have you, Mary-Anne. Still as pretty as ever," the man in black smiled. Charlie smiled even broader. Doc turned quickly, "Who are you?"

The man in black stepped forward and smiled eerily at the doctor, "Best ask Mary-Anne," he looked at the woman, "Look at her, she knows. Don't you?" Doc's eyes drifted to Mary-Anne's and he could see something was wrong. Very, very wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc stood next to Mary-Anne and the two men watched them from a distance, "Go on, Mary-Anne, tell Doc all about me...and all about Charlie, here, " he motioned to his friend. "You go ahead and tell Doc how you led us on," the man in black stepped forward and Doc took a step forward as well to protect Mary-Anne. "Always a gentleman, huh, Doc?" the man in black smiled, "You really didn't know what was going on back then, did you?"

Doc looked back to Mary-Anne and then turned to the two men and brushed his hand across his moustache, "Back then, when?" he huffed and narrowed his eyes at the men as he was growing tired of this charade.

"Goodness, Doc. You certainly erased this from your memory, didn't you?"

"I only remember things that are relevant to me, and this is on the far side of ridiculous!" Doc's voice rose and Festus heard it from across the street. The deputy stained his hearing as he stepped down from the boardwalk in front of the jail house and carefully crossed the street to the livery stable to check out what was bothering his friend, the doctor.

Charlie spotted Festus, "Rob," he indicated to the street.

The man in black nodded as he understood, "Mary-Anne, you have until eight o'clock tonight to tell Doc what this is all about. We'll see both of you then..."

Festus reached the livery stable door and looked in, "Doc? You all right? I heard ya yackin' at someone..." he looked around and only saw the young woman next to the doctor.

Doc pointed over his shoulder and then looked back - once again the two men were gone again and he sighed, "Yes, I'm fine, Festus..." he said to the hill man then he looked sharply to Mary-Anne and almost marched to the street, "I'll wait for you at my office in about two hours time," Doc's tone and demeanor were icy cold. He quickly stepped passed Festus leaving him to stand with Mary-Anne. "What in thunder was that all about?" Festus' eyebrows rose up to his hat band before he looked at the young woman next to him. He heard her swallow, "It's a little hard to explain just yet," she smiled while noting the deputy badge then picked up her skirt to leave the stable.

Festus stood in the doorway and looked around into the dark and dusty stable. Now even he was feeling something weird was happening in Dodge - or was it his imagination with Doc's situation and all. Festus looked deep into the back of the building and still saw no one and yet the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. "Aw, fiddle sticks! Ol' Doc's pullin' all of us down the trail that's one hair's breath away from the bug house..." he muttered to himself shacking his head as he left the stable.

Doc reached the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch Saloon. The lights and music from within made it seem like a cheery place to be, yet Doc stood at the door and waited. His mind was racing with what had just happened in the stable and he was afraid to say anything to Kitty and especially Matt. It was like he had to force himself through the swing doors. The doctor pulled his pocket watch from his vest and popped the front open - it was three-twenty.

With a deep breath and a hope that he didn't look anymore upset than he did when Matt left him, Doc pushed through the doors and stepped down to the floor. He waved his hand at Kitty who was waving him over, "I'm in for it now..." the muttered to himself as he wove through the cowboys that lined the long bar two and three deep. Doc knew that most of these men were finished with their jobs for the season and the night was going to be wild - added with the other factor of Mary-Anne, he doubted he'd see his bed at all.

Kitty had already had a drink waiting for her friend, "You're late!" she smiled as she pushed the glass toward him. Matt stood next to Kitty, "Yeah, what kept you, Doc? You said you were cold," he smiled and sipped from his own glass.

Doc took a good long swig from his glass then set it down, "Oh, well, I ran into someone who lived here a few years ago..."

"Oh?" Kitty said.

Doc looked over his glass, "Nothing like that..."

Kitty pursed her lips and then looked at Matt who shrugged. Slowly she turned back to Doc, "Did you and Matt find anything out about the notice?"

Doc froze in thought. Slowly the physician set his glass down, "Not really," Doc said.

Matt leaned forward, "What Doc means is there are two graves up at Boot Hill with that date on them..."

Kitty looked from Matt and then back to Doc, "So what does that mean? Who were they?"

Doc signed, "I really don't know what it means, but," he stopped, "I'm certain that I will know more before the night is over..." he drank back the remaining whiskey and asked for another.

Matt shifted his weight, "I saw that woman greeting you Doc. Does she have anything to do about this?"

Doc almost chuckled, "Matt. Kitty. I really don't have many answers for the questions you are asking. Yes...this woman has something to do with this, but I don't even know what just yet. You will have to give me time as I'm meeting her later on tonight," he sighed and waited for a refill.

Matt stood tall, "Doc, I'm really worried about you...and this..." once again the marshal's body language and voice verified his statement.

Doc felt small and tired next to Matt, "I know you are worried...quite frankly, so am I," he looked Matt in the eyes, "I just need some more time, okay?"

Matt nodded, "It's your call Doc. You just let me know what to do and when," both men made an agreement and Doc was glad of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Doc checked his watch and he decided it was time to meet up with Mary-Anne, furthermore, he was tired of being starred at by his friends as they too found it difficult watching Doc suffer and not be able to offer some sort of support. Everyone felt like they were in limbo. "I'll see you later," Doc said as he stood up from the round green felt-covered table. Kitty and Matt could see the consternation in the doctor's eyes.

"Call on me if you need me, Doc," Matt said as he watched the physician leave the saloon. Kitty looked over to Matt who drew a deep breath before shifting his eyes back to her. "Matt, what do you really think is going on?"

Matt shook his head, "I really don't know, Kitty. There's just too many strange things about this..." he leaned back to the table. "Like those two graves up there and the partial notice with the date on it," Matt looked back over his shoulder to the door of the saloon, "I'll have Festus keep an eye on him," he looked back to Kitty. "Hopefully Doc knows what he's doing," Kitty sighed.

"I don't have any worries about that. It's that other fella that Doc keeps claiming he's seen around town that worries me," Matt played with his glass then drank the remainder of the liquid, "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to the jail to talk with Festus for a few minutes," Matt stood and smiled at Kitty. He could see the growing fear in her eyes as well and he hoped that his smile would ease it slightly.

Matt adjusted his hat and cast his eyes around the saloon before he left - he was pleased that the cowboys seemed well behaved for the time being.

Doc opened the door to his office and stepped into the room. He noted Mary-Anne sitting on the chair next to his desk but said nothing. He really wanted her to talk first so he took his time hanging up his hat and slipping his coat off. He watched the young woman as he hooked the coat over the wooden peg. Still without words exchanged, he drew his hand across his moustache and walked to his chair then sat down.

Mary-Anne looked at him with a hint of a smile, "You still do that," she spoke softly.

Doc leaned onto his right knee and looked her in the eyes, "Do what?" he said with annoyance in his tone.

"Brush your hand across your moustache," she tried to muse with Doc. Adams sat back in his chair crossing his right leg over his left and slinging his left arm across the back of his chair, "I suppose I do..." He waited again for Mary-Anne to say something.

The young woman felt uneasy about her visit with Doc as she had to long ago abandon her feelings for him. Mary-Anne stood, and walked to the examination table and she could feel Doc's eyes following her, "It's been a very long time, Doc."

"Yes," he said waiting for more, "We've already established that fact."

"Doc, please don't make this any harder than it already is," she turned to face the doctor.

Doc stood and pushed his hands deep down into his pockets, "The problem is, I don't know that we're talking about..." he looked at Mary-Anne with a need to know in his voice.

Mary-Anne played with an instrument that was next to the table, "Doc, don't you remember how in love I was with you?" she looked at the older man and swallowed.

Doc's eyes narrowed in thought and again he ran his hand across his moustache, "Yes, I'm beginning to remember. Your last name was Sullivan at the time and you and your parents were ill with the influenza..."

Mary-Anne smiled broadly, "Yes...that's right."

Doc turned to his desk and then back again, "You were certain I was going to marry you, weren't you?" his eyes narrowed further.

"I had hoped...I even made the plans, remember?" she smiled.

"No, I can't say that I do. I guess I just never really paid much attention to the whole thing..."

Mary-Anne smiled, "It would have been out seventh anniversary this vary day, come to think of it."

Doc's eyebrows lifted, "Who were those men?" he pointed out the door.

Mary-Anne shuttered, "Doc, I don't know who they are, but they sure looked like two cowboys that were playing for my affections back then..."

Doc looked at Mary-Anne, "What happened to them?"

Mary-Anne swallowed, "They came looking for you and me...and ended up killing each other..." She said with a hushed voice, "and to think they were the best of friends."

Doc dropped into his chair, "I don't believe it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man in black smiled, "Well Charlie, I think that we'll soon be able to leave this dust bowl," he said to his friend as they watched Doc's office from across the street.

"Good, cause I want to go home...I wished you never said what you did back then..." Charlie looked down at this soiled clothing, "I just want to be left alone."

The man in black nodded, "So do I..."


	14. Chapter 14

Doc was now standing and looking at Mary-Anne, "You are trying to tell me that those two cowboys...the ones I've been seeing all over Dodge are dead?!" he was practically enraged.

"I don't know, Doc...All I said was they sure look like the two. It was a long..." Mary-Anne almost sobbed. Doc stepped forward then stopped as part of him wanted to console the yong woman, and yet part wanted her to suffer a little more. Doc frowned then shook his head, "Here, now...I'm sure there is some logical explanation for all of this," he took Mary-Anne by the shoulders and gently guided her to a chair.

Once she was seated, she continued to cry. Doc looked at the young woman then looked around wondering what next to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll do-er Matthew. If anything happened to that ol scudder, I just don't know what I'd do!" Festus stood at the door of the jail house while looking out to the street and then back t the marshal.

Matt smiled, "I know what you mean, Festus, but don't get in his way. If Doc finds you watching out for him...well, you know what will happen," Matt added.

"Ifin ya really want my thoughts, I'd sit on him like a hen on an egg," Festus ticked his head, "All this nonsense of a fella bein' thar one minute ands not the next..." Festus turned to Matt, "I'd almost be half tempted to bring another doctor in to have a look at ol Doc. Maybe he's finally slipped a cog..." Festus's eyebrows rose up as he looked at Matt.

Matt made a face, "You can tell Doc that one..."

Festus was just about to say something when he saw Kitty walking down the boardwalk toward the jail house. "Well howdy, Miss Kitty!" the hill man tipped his tattered beige felt hat. "Hello, Festus," she said as she stepped into the jail house.

"Kitty?" Matt stood.

"I think you better come back to the Long Branch. Some of those cowboys are starting to feel their liquor and Sam has already cut thee of them off..." she said with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Matt stepped from behind his desk and looked at Kitty, "I'll go, but this is likely the worst timing ever..." he stepped passed her and started up the street to the saloon.

Kitty looked back at Festus, "Now what on earth was that all about?"

Festus' shoulders sagged slightly, "Ol Doc's meeting with that young lady he said he knew from before, but Matthew feels somethin' else is gonna happen tonight..." Festus moved to the door but Kitty stopped him. She looked the deputy in the eyes, "Something, like what?"

Festus' hazel eyes couldn't lie, "Matthew feels the fella that has been watching Doc is gonna make a move..."

"What kind of move?" Kitty enquired.

"Matthew didn't say, but he did say that he thought it had to do with that young lady whose up at Doc's office right now.." Festus poked his nose out the door and peered up the street. Kitty stepped over to Festus, "Do you know her?"

Festus shook his head no, "I saw them jawing in the livery his afternoon..." then Festus's eyes narrowed in thought and Kitty saw it, "What is it Festus?

The deputy turned to Kitty, "I could have sworn I heard a man talking with Doc, but once I got to the stable it was only him and that lady I said earlier..."

Kitty wore a strange look on her face, "Doc said he knew this woman from years earlier. Have you seen her before?"

"No Ma'am," Festus stepped back into the jail house, "But I have to tell you Miss Kitty, when Doc left the livery stable and she followed, I had the shiverdy willies something fierce..."

Kitty looked at the deputy, "The shiverdy willies?"

Festus nodded eagerly, "Oh, they are the worst...especially if the living and the dead cross each other's paths," he said nervously.

Kitty frowned, "Living and dead? Paths? Says who?"

"Oh, Miss Kitty, that ain't no direction you want to go...if Uncle Herckle Haggen said it was so, then it's gospel. And if I'm lyin' I'm dyin'..." he held up his right hand to prove it.

Kitty was now the one to draw a deep breath, "I can't believe you, of all people believe in Dodge, who'd believe in this hooky spooky living dead...I wouldn't guess you," she shook her head in disappointment.

"But Miss Kitty...they aren't really dead...nor are they really alive..." Festus motioned with his hands and looked at her, "it's like they never had a chance at it either way...dontcha see?" he smiled weakly hoping she'd understand.

Kitty's eyes narrowed in thought. "Oh, come on Festus...Are you saying that Doc's been seeing ghosts?"

Festus shrugged. "I don't know, Miss Kitty. No more than you. But I do know, something powerful is botherin' ol Doc and I don't much like it." he wagged his index finger at Kitty. "I don't either Festus. Maybe we should go and see Doc," she smiled.

Festus smiled back, "I was just thinkin' the same thag..." he stepped aside and opened the jail house door to let Kitty out onto the boardwalk. The town was eerily quiet and both Kitty and Festus noticed.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc scratched his whiskered cheek and looked back over his shoulder to Mary-Anne who sat quietly next to his desk. She starred at the floor and now and again dabbed her hanky to her moist eyes. Doc shook his head, "The only thing I can think of to do, is to go over to the marshal's office right now and try and tell him all about this," Doc's hands flopped to his side as he didn't know what else to do with them.

Mary-Anne looked up through her eye lashes, "And just what is going to do?"

Doc turned and again drew his hand across this moustache in thought, "I don't know. But I seems to me," he turned to her again and wagged his right index finger, "the more that know about this the better off we'll be..."

"I don't understand, Doc," she said as she slowly stood and walked to the physician.

Doc ran his hand across the back of his neck, "Neither do I at the moment." He then walked to the door, "I just figured the more people that know what happened back then...well, it just might help..."

Mary-Anne didn't look sold on the idea, "I just don't know, Doc. Maybe I have to see a Minister, or something..."

Doc sighed, "Well, I'm not gonna just stay up here for the rest of my life. In fact, right about now, I could use a good stiff drink," he opened the door and looked back at the young woman, "Pardon the pun..."

Mary-Anne smiled, "Oh, Doc...you haven't changed at all," she stepped forward ready to embrace him.

Doc's eyes narrowed at Mary-Anne, "But you have. You're married now."

Mary-Anne stopped in her tracks, "You are so right. I'm terribly sorry Doc."

Doc pulled the door open and the took his coat and hat, "Humph," he said before stepping through the door and onto the landing. Mary-Anne was right behind him, "Please let me join you," she said weakly.

Doc was half way down the stairs and turned back, "Certainly. But remember, I never loved you..."

Mary-Anne swallowed, "Had I read between the lines back then, I would have known that too," she said in a hushed voice for only him to hear as she caught up to him on the stairs. Without any more words exchanged they, stepped onto the boardwalk. The night was cold and the street was bare - not a soul in sight. Doc stopped and looked around. Mary-Anne stood next to him, "Where is everybody?" she whispered.

Doc shook his head before running his hand nervously across his moustache, "I don't know..."

Doc took several steps up the boardwalk before stepping down onto the street. Mary-Anne was quick to follow. Doc continued to look for people - yet there was no one anywhere as if they had all left the town. The doctor's heart began to beat harder to the point where he was certain Mary-Anne could hear it in his chest, "I don't like this..." he said about the barren town.

"I don't either," Mary-Anne clutched at the doctor's arm and he patted her hand, "Come one, there has to be someone at the Long Branch. They must all be there and out of the cold," he said as they turned up the street.

Doc and Mary-Anne walked about ten feet when the two cowboys came out of one of the side allies, "Goin' somewhere?" the man in black asked.

Doc swallowed and glared at the young man, "Who are you and what do you what with us?" Doc barked.

"Well, it's eight o'clock. I expected you'd remember that much, Doc," the man said.

"Okay. So it's eight o'clock and you said you'd see us then," Doc let go of Mary-Anne's hand and stepped forward toward the young man, "But what about?"

Charlie laughed, "Oh, this is priceless..." he said as he moved opposite the man in black. "Please let me introduce ourselves," Charlie grinned as he pulled off his hat and bowed, "I'm Charlie Walker," he smiled.

The man in black tipped his black hat, "Am I'm Robert Cunningham."

Doc's jaw dropped open. He pointed toward Boot Hill Cemetery, "You can't be...the markers up there..."

Robert laughed louder, "Oh, Doc...it wasn't really you we came to see. It was Mary-Anne," he smiled.

Mary-Anne gasped, "Then why are you bothering Doc?"

Robert rubbed his chin, "Well, we sort of needed him here and considering you loved him and not one of us..."

Doc had enough, "This is down right ridiculous!"

"It would be Doc, if it wasn't so," Robert stepped forward. "But you see, Mary-Anne here, sort of lead Charlie and me along for a spell. We were best of friends..."

"So?" Doc hissed.

"So when our time came and we found out that she had you in mind for marrying..." Robert was cut off by Charlie, "You could say we were mighty put out."

Doc was still trying to make sense of the situation and his unruly eyebrows knotted in thought, "This is silly...it can't be!"

"Doc. When a man is dying in the street, you should never underestimate the power of his last words..." Robert yelled, "Because, when I found out that I killed my best friend over there," he pointed angrily toward Charlie, "and he killed me, because of a lying woman, I said I would be back the next time she came to Dodge..."

Doc was speechless.

"So there is one more thing to do..." Robert said as he stepped into position right opposite Charlie with Doc and Mary-Anne in the middle.

Doc swallowed and tired to talk but Mary-Anne spoke, "What is it Robert...Charlie...how can I make this end?" Both cowboys laughed hard and then drew their guns.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt stepped out of the Long Branch into the cool dark night air and huffed - another brawl to break up. After shaking his right hand to lessen the pain from clipping one of the cowboys across the chops, he tucked his thumbs into his waistband while he surveyed the street.

The marshal's eyes looked down Front Street to the jail when he noticed Doc and a woman standing in the middle of the empty street. Something in Matt's mind said that something was wrong so he quickly stepped down and approached. He could barely make out two other figures, "Doc?" he shouted.

Festus and Kitty saw and heard Matt while witnessing the same scene, "You stay put, Miss Kitty," Festus eased Kitty to the side building instructing the saloon owner as he moved out onto the street. His eyes were fixed on Doc and the woman. As he approached so did Matt and the both stopped walking at the same time and where about thirty feet away when the sounds of guns cracked through the night air. Both law men jumped at the sound and they could hear Kitty scream from down the street.

Doc grasped at Mary-Anne and pulled her tight to his chest, wrapping his arms around her then angling his body toward Robert as much as he could. As the report of the guns echoed around Front Street, Doc had slammed his eyes shut and grit his teeth waiting for the bullets to strike.

His whole body trembled in fear and yet he felt nothing - all he could hear was a man moaning from behind him. Slowly Doc opened his eyes and looked toward the noise. He took a step forward but Robert held out his hand to stop him from advancing further, "This wasn't about you Doc...just Mary-Anne," he layed back down onto the ground. Doc looked over to the other man who was curled up in a ball.

Doc looked back to Robert, "What is this about?" he wanted to end this nightmare he was caught in.

"It's about retribution, Doc. You see, Mary-Anne played Charlie and me against each other, including you too...and I..." Robert gasped, "wanted her to suffer some more before we were totally gone. I told her that night that Charlie and I fought, those many years ago, that if she came back to Dodge, I would come back after her..."

Mary-Anne was now hysterical, "I can't believe this any more than you Doc!!" she cried clutching her hands to her mouth, "I want them to go away!" Doc looked back over his shoulder to the young woman who was still slumped on the street. Doc started to walk toward Mary-Anne with his head was swimming with strange thoughts, "I don't know what to say or what to do..." he stood with his hands held out in aspiration. As he too was looking for answers to what was happening in Front Street.

"Just tell her to go away Doc..." Robert said from behind him. "Tell her to leave Dodge and never come back..."

Doc thought that Robert's comment was rather cold and uncaring, and he looked over his shoulder to say so to the man on the street - but there was no one there. Doc's eyes quickly shot over to where Charlie was laying in a curled up ball - he too was gone.

Doc blinked at the sight and looked again back over his shoulder only to see Festus approaching. "Doc? Are you all right?" the deputy was huffing as he ran up the street. Matt was next to join them and then Kitty. They all wanted answers.

Doc looked around the street and over to Mary-Anne who was being helped off the street by several other Dodge citizens. Doc looked completely lost in thought and words. "Doc, what just happened here?" Matt asked point blank.

Festus nodded also looking for answers, "I saw two fellas pull guns on ya Doc, and as I ran over, I looked away to Miss Kitty," Festus looked as confused as anyone, "and when I looked back they was gone...where are they now? It's like they disappeared!" Festus' eye brows rose and Kitty took his arm, "Maybe it was the shiverdy willies..." Matt and Doc looked at each other before they looked at Kitty and Festus, "Shiverdy willies?" they said together.

Doc stepped away from his friends, "Maybe it was nothing...nothing that any of you need to worry about. I think time has taken care of it," his eyes lifted to the direction of Boot Hill Cemetery. Doc shook his head and turned back to his friends, "I think we should all call it a night," he said with deep emotion in his tone.

"Sure Doc..." Matt said then stepped forward. "Are you all right?" he said in a hushed voice.

Doc turned and smiled, "I'll be fine, Matt. Why don't you treat Kitty and Festus to a drink at the Long Branch on me..." he handed Matt a dollar.

Matt looked down at the money, "If you say so Doc..." his blue eyes looked back up to his older friend.

"Don't worry Matt. Really. Once I've completed something tomorrow, I'll try and explain," Doc smiled, "until then, good night," he said as he scuffled off toward his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Kitty and Festus watched Doc climb aborad his buggy and head up the street. "Now jist where do ya think he's going now?" Festus ponder aloud.

Matt pursed his lips in thought and Kitty sighed, "I'm guessing he's going to see that Mary-Anne Flynn off..."

"Phew," Festus muttered, "and glad of it. Ol Doc ain't been the same since that shemale came here..."

Both Matt and Kitty glanced at the hill man, "Doc has feelings too," Kitty said.

"Foot I knows that, Miss Kitty. But to be caught up with that wolverine...I just couldn't stand to see anymore of it..."

Matt cleared his throat, "I don't think I can stand any more of this, either," he said referring to Festus and Kitty speculation of Doc's love life. Both Kitty and Festus looked at each other with slight embarrassment on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc remained in his rig and watched Thomas Flynn and his wife Mary-Anne board the noon train out of Dodge. With a deep sigh he hoped that she'd never again return to Dodge again, as long as he was still alive.

The train whistle blew and the conductor yelled for everyone to board one last time. The engine was already edging to go under the steam that was building in the boiler. With one more last skreak of the whistle, the locomotive lurched forward and the metal wheels grated on the steel rail ties.

Doc drew a deep breath and the flick the reins over Popcorn's rump. His buggy jerked forward and he turned it out over town toward Boot Hill. There was one last thing he felt had to do to make himself feel all right about what happened the night before.

After a twenty minute ride out to the cemetery, Doc pulled his horse to a stop and pushed the buggy brake on. Doc looked out over the grassy field for a moment before he stepped down from his rig. With a whisk of his right hand over his moustache he walked to the back of the buggy and pick up a shovel, a potted flower and a wrapped package. The package was the heaviest of the three.

Doc walked through the gate and toward the back row whee Robert Cunningham rested.

Once at the grave sight, Doc dug a small hole and planted the flowers. Then he turned to the other grave that was next to it, "Well, Charlie Walker, I feel I owe this much to you..." Doc pulled the old rotten wooden marker from the grave and placed it aside. He then unwrapped the package and pulled a new wooden marker that he'd asked Percy Crump to make this morning. Doc knelt down and placed the marker where the old one was and packed dirt around it.

Doc pushed himself up from his knee and looked back to the other grave site, "May you both rest in eternal peace." He nodded then left the grave side and as he reached the iron gate, the October wind seemed just a little warmer. Doc smiled.


End file.
